Game Terminology
Game Terminology and Features You may notice while playing the game that certain things have vague or no description. Below some of the things you may have trouble understanding when you first start playing the game. Abbreviations A list of the commonly used abbreviations and acronyms used within the community when discussing the game. Tap Damage Damage that is dealt when you tap the screen. Sword Attack Damage Damage that is dealt by your Sword Master, heavenly strikes and shadow clone. Hero DPS Damage that is dealt periodically. It is based on any Heroes you have purchased and leveled up. Important to note, this damage is dealt as each individual hero attacks and NOT per second. Prestige The level 500 Sword Master skill. This skill will reset you to stage 1 (or to your advanced start stage which is clan dependent) and grant you relics to buy powerful artifacts that will help you progress further. It is important to note that you will lose all stage progress, all purchased heroes, and all main hero levels. Artifacts, pets and skill points are not reset upon prestige. Relics The currency earned to purchase Artifacts. Relics are gained from using the Prestige skill and can also be bought in the store for diamonds when it randomly appears. Artifacts Items that are purchased with Relics that always provide a Damage boost and one of a variety of other boosts. Pets Pets are little followers that help you defeat titans. You get your first one at level 8, and you are able to increase your pets level through eggs or by buying levels in the Cash Shop. Multispawn Occasionally you will see multiple titans on the screen at once, one large and 2-4 small. This is a titan ambush. It has the same health as a regular titan, but upon death is increases the counter by 2-4 and gives you 2-4 times the gold! Ambush kills will be denoted with a (+3) for example. Not to be confused with splash which would be denoted with a (x3). Diamonds The premium currency of Tap Titans 2. These are earned from Achievements, Fairy Bonuses, Tournaments, and In-App Purchases, selling Equipment and raffles on Twitch. They are used to Salvage Artifacts, activate a variety of special boosts, attack clan bosses additional times and purchase items from the bear shop such as pets, hero weapons, perks, equipment and skill points1. 1: Skill points are currently not available in the bear shop. Equipment While fighting mobs, a piece of equipment will drop every 20 stages starting from stage 15. This equipment will be one of 5 pieces; Weapon, Helmet, Chest, Aura or Slash. You are able to equip one piece of equipment at a time, and it will provide its bonus for as long as you keep it on. You can only hold 100 pieces of equipment at once, so sell any outclassed or useless pieces for diamonds! Equipment also comes in one of 5 varieties; Event, Common, Rare, Legendary and Mythic. These items sell for 1/5/25, 1, 5, 25, and 100 Diamonds respectively. Depending on the item, Event items can either be Common, Rare, or Legendary, you'll know based on their salvage reward. Fairy Bonus Randomized boosts from chests that the Fairies will drop when you touch them. There are normal and Ultimate boosts in the chest and Ultimate boosts require you watch an Ad to receive the boost. The normal boosts are: Gold, Hand of Midas, Shadow Clone, Critical Strike, War Cry, and Heavenly Strike. The skills from fairies are equal to the level of the player's skills, but the duration is shorter than the duration of the skills. Artifacts that increase skill duration also increase fairy skill duration as well. The Ultimate boosts are: Large Gold bonus, 10 Diamonds, All Skills Activation, Gold Reduction and Mana Potion. Ultimate boosts are only obtained after watching a video ad. Treasure Chests (Chesterson) The game references Treasure Chests in some achievements and Artifact descriptions. These are the monsters named "Chesterson". Chestersons are worth 10x the amount of gold as normal enemies. Weapon Upgrades Obtained either by tournament rewards or the daily bonus. Weapon Upgrades are randomly given to any of the heroes in the game regardless if ever you've attained that hero or how many upgrades you already have of that hero. Each upgrade gives a Hero an additive +50% damage boost. Upgrade Set A Full Upgrade Set is when you have at least x of every Weapon Upgrade to all the heroes, each complete set earns you a multiplier to damage. Each set gives you a x4 increase in Hero Damage.